


A plea

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: "She hopes that her mind is closed. That he is not listening. That he don’t  find out how poisoned her existence is."
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A plea

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Supplica](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950130) by [TheRealJeanGenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie). 



It happens while she's training, in frustration, when the Force does not bend to her will. It happens while she's repairing an engine or improving the hyperdrive of a fighter. But, more often, it happens in her dreams, when her sleep becomes agitated, the bites of the insects torment her and the humidity in the hot air makes her gasp. 

_Damn you,_ she repeats, _damn you. I hate you._

And she hopes that her mind is closed. That he is not listening. That he don’t find out how poisoned her existence is. She sees the scarlet room and the flames, again. She remembers the adrenaline that filled her muscles and her mind. She experiences again the fury of the battle. Of _that_ battle. 

But she always imagines a different conclusion. She takes his hand. She squeezes herself to his chest. She takes off his clothes, without any trace of hesitation. She lets Ben drag her on that floor, between corpses and fire. 

But each time she opens her eyes, disappointed, frustrated and guilty. Alone.

On that scorching night, as the New Year looms over them, menacing as the one just passed, Rey expresses a wish to the Force. 

"Free me, please. Free me from dreams and from him."


End file.
